A Timed Betrayal
by Prince Yami Inuyasha
Summary: Trista has turned against the Sailor Scouts, What are they going to do? With her being the time gaurdian things could get interesting. The second in the Betrayal series.


A Timed Betrayal

This is part of the series that Betrayal of a Dangerous kind belongs to.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Trista what's wrong?" Serena asked politely. The green haired sailor had her back turned to the blonde and was seemingly laughing at her.

"Trista mama?" Hotaru asked. Trista turned around and smirked evilly. Raising her time staff she began to prepare for a Deadly scream. Transforming quickly, Amara pushed Serena out of the way as the attack came hurtling towards her. Just before it hit though she was pushed out of the way by Michelle. Michelle screamed in pain as the attack hit. Flying across the room everyone heard a sickening crack as her head hit the wall and split open. Gasping, Serena turned to look at Trista who was preparing for a Chronus Typhoon. 

"Trista please don't do this! We aren't the enemy. What's wrong?"

"Chronus Typhoon!" was Serena's only response. Amy pushed Serena out of the way, and because of the angle she was at, got cut in half. Rei growled and transformed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Time stop." she whispered. Then she walked over to Rei's attack and turned it around. Unfreezing time she then sped it up. Before she even saw what was happening Rei's attack went right through her head. Lita was the next to go. As she stepped up she was instantly dead on the ground. Trista had manipulated one of Beryl's attacks from the past and had cut her in three even pieces with an ice crystal. (The same one she used before Serena's final battle with Beryl!) Mina pulled out her love chain intent on holding Trista while Amara struck the final blow, but stopped short. Amara, Serena, and Hotaru in horror as Mina's right side was completely separated from her body. Then before she fell to the ground her left side was separated as well and the middle was in two pieces. In a blinding flash of light Amara was in six pieces on the floor in front of Serena. Gasping Serena stepped backwards only to trip over the decapitated corpse of Sailor Saturn. 

"Princess Serenity, oh your highness. Yuck I can't believe I ever obeyed you! I could have had the universe easily! But no I had to kiss the ground when you walked by because your mother was a pain in my ass whore!" Serena whimpered and then shook her head.

"This won't work Trista. I know what you are doing. You are trying to throw me off guard in order to kill me when I am not paying attention so that I can't use the Silver Imperial Crystal. Well it won't work." Serena growled pulling out the Silver Crystal. 

"Silver Imperial Crystal please hear me. I am asking for the strength to stop this tyrant and to bring peace back to the universe. I am also asking you to seal the gates of time so that in the event that Pluto does return, she may never use the gates of time." As the Silver Imperial Crystal began to glow Serena looked up.

"I'm sorry Trista. I don't know what made you turn to evil but hopefully we will always be friends in the future. Silver Crystal Power!" she screamed. In a blinding flash of light Serena and the youma within a ten-yard radius of Earth were destroyed. At the Chronus Palace the occupants looked up at the sound of an explosion. Chronus ran to the Gates only to find rubble. The Gates had been destroyed. Opening the book of time he noticed that every page had been set in stone. 

41,000 years later………………………..

Running into the office the small girl picked up her schedule and ran to class thinking,

~I can't believe that no one woke me up! I asked them to. It's my first day in my new school and I'm going to be late! Either that or I'll collapse first. ~ Opening the door to the classroom she skidded to a stop in front of the teacher just as the bell rang. Looking up the teacher smiled.

"Class we have a new student. This is Hotaru Tomoe. Please make her feel welcome. Duo would you please raise your hand so that Hotaru knows where to sit down?" Hotaru watched as a young boy raised his hand. Walking to the empty desk she sat down and smiled.

"I'm Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide but I never tell a lie and how might you be doing Hotaru?"

"I'm doing fine. You?"

"I'm doing just fine." He said before turning back to look at the teacher who had asked him a question. Smiling Hotaru realized that she had just made her first new friend. 

That day in lunch Hotaru began to look for a place to sit. Then she spotted Duo among a small group of boys. Walking over she politely tapped Duo on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Duo said as he turned around politely.

"Duo do you mind if I sit here? Everyone seems to be avoiding me for some reason, and there's no where else to sit."

"Oh go right ahead Hotaru!" Duo said with his goofy grin plastered to his face again. Smiling Quatre stood up and extended his hand.

"Quatre R. Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are welcomed to sit here any day."

"Hotaru Tomoe. I'm happy that you said that. I just got here this morning and all ready people are being mean to me."

"Chang Wufei." the almost gruff sounding voice took Hotaru by surprise. Turning she looked to see a boy about Duo's age with a very tight ponytail. Smiling she nodded.

"Hn." Turning she looked at the boy who had grunted at her. Smirking slightly she laughed.

"Well hn it's nice to meet you." This made everyone crack up laughing. 

"Hee-chan be nice!"

"Oh! I thought hn was your name Hee-chan!"

"Heero Yuy." he said glaring at Duo.

"Okay Hee-chan." Hotaru laughed as she said this. 

"…" Raising an eyebrow at the boy next to Heero she smiled politely.

"…."

"..!"

"."

"Trowa Barton!" he all of a sudden yelled. (Translation: Trowa- Hello, Hotaru- Hi back, Trowa-please go away!, Hotaru- but your lap is comfy.) Smiling Hotaru nodded again and then sat down to eat her lunch not noticing the people that were sitting in the tree. 

"Milliardo Peacecraft." Spitting her food out on Trowa Hotaru looked up to see a pair of boots dangling in the tree. All of a sudden he jumped down and landed next to Heero who was trying to hide the fact that he had smiled. 

"Treize Kushranada." turning Hotaru looked to see the person next to her.

"Matthew Yume and it is a pure pleasure to meet you." he said extending his hand to shake hers. Looking closely you can tell that he had beautiful deep sea blue eyes. His hair was the purest of black and his skin a perfect milk white color. On a normal person that color skin would look weird but Matthew made it look good. He was at least 5 foot 9 and half inches and he had a perfect build. Though in Hotaru's eyes Duo was cuter. Sitting down they all started to have a conversation among them about whether or not a certain person should be involved with someone else. 

At the end of the day Hotaru realized that she had eight really great friends. Walking into her house she sighed at the sound of two of her adopted parent's fights. Walking into the living room she frowned as she watched her mother beat her father up again. Her adopted parents were as old as she was but she loved them all the same. All of a sudden the phone rang bringing her parents attention out of the fight. 

"Hotaru phone for you!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"It's a boy named Duo and he wants to talk to you!" Running to the extension in the living room she picked up the phone and told her adopted sister to get off the phone.

"Yes Duo?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a sleep over with Heero and the rest of us if you don't have anything to do. We loved your company and we actually got to hear Trowa's voice for more than two minutes at a time."

"Well let me ask."

"Okay." Turning around Hotaru looked at her adopted father.

"Amara-papa can I go to a sleep over with a couple of my friends from school?"

"Well I don't know. We haven't met them and I don't know if they are trustworthy."

"Aw! Michelle-mama can I go?"

"Well why don't you invite them over here first so we can get to know them. I know invite them over for dinner and then we'll see."

"FINE!" Hotaru yelled.

"Duo Amara-papa and Michelle-mama said you have to come over for dinner first and then they'll tell me if I can go. They want to meet you first."

"Okay let me ask Quat and Hee-chan first," the sound of a hand being put over the phone and then muffled yells could be heard.

"They say alright. What time and where do you live?"

At five o'clock exactly the doorbell rang. Running to the door Hotaru opened it and smiled.

"Hi Duo! Hi Hee-chan! Milliardo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Treize, and Matthew come on in." As they came in Hotaru spun around and pulled in a deep breath.

"THEY'RE HERE!" she yelled loud enough for the whole city to hear. A series of footsteps could be heard as she led them to the living room. Inside was what looked like six girls and one male.

"Let me introduce you. This is Amara-papa, Michelle-mama, and those are my sisters. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina. This is Duo, Hee-chan, Wu-man, Tro-chan, Quat, Milli-chan, Tre-chan, and Matt-san." Hotaru introduced. Amara raised and eyebrow and asked the question that was bugging all of the scouts.

"Are those your real names?"

"NO!" Wufei shouted. Laughing Amara watched as Michelle and Lita disappeared into the kitchen. Sitting on the couch her and Amy went about playing a chess game, Serena laid down and started to read her comic books, Rei sat in front of the fire and started a fire reading, Mina was looking through the latest fashion magazine, and in the kitchen the boys could hear the sounds of pots and pans being moved around. Sitting on the floor Hotaru and the boys started to do their homework. 

An hour later they were working on their math when Duo's stomach growled. Looking up they noticed Duo's blush and they laughed.

"Well I guess that this means that dinners…"

"Dinner's done!" 

"Hey I was gonna say that!" Duo yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Smirking Michelle sat the food on the table. Matthew ran over and pulled Amy's chair out for her like a proper gentleman. Following his example Duo and the others did it as well. Amara blushed slightly though as Milliardo pulled her chair out. Sitting down they began to eat and talk.

"So what do you boys do for a living?" Amara asked out of the blue. 

"Amara-papa you're trying to see if I can spend the night not get married to them!" Hotaru yelled at Amara. Laughing she looked up.

"So what do you do?"

"Milliardo, Treize, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Matthew, and myself work for the Preventers." Quatre said from his seat. 

"Mechanical and household repairs." Heero quipped from his seat. Nodding Amara smiled and then continued eating. Quatre smiled and continuously complimented the food and then started to chat with Amy over the desert heat in Arabia. After the meal was over, Amara and the scouts nodded to each other and then looked at the boys.

"We have decided to allow Hotaru to go to the sleepover." Amara announced. Cheering Duo smiled and then thanked Amara.

"I was wondering if you could spend the night as well." Milliardo murmured quietly more to himself than to Amara. Looking up startled Amara turned to look at the scouts and they each nodded in return.

"We'd love to!" Amy, Rei, Lita, Serena, Mina, and Michelle chorused at the same time that Amara said,

"Sure." Laughing the boys waited for them to get ready and then led them to Quatre's mansion. Settling down they didn't notice the figure watching them.

The Next Day…..

"Class these are the new students. Amara Tenouh, Michelle Kaiou, Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino. This is also the new chemistry teacher." Nodding the class waited for an introduction. 

"Please call me Sarah May," she quietly said. In the back of the room the scouts narrowed their eyes as she sat down and watched as the Principal left. 

After class the scouts told the gundams to wait for them outside as they walked up to the chemistry teacher.

"Yes can I help you?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you here, Trista?" Amara asked sourly.

**********************************************************************************************************

Well that's it for the first chapter (actually this is the prologue but don't tell anyone!). I'll write the next chapter shortly. Ja ne! 


End file.
